Chibi's Crazy Kareoke Party
by chibi chibi-sama
Summary: I get all off the Inu cast to play kareoke! What'z this? Macho macho hair?? Naraku singing it?? Just read and find out!
1. Macho Macho Hair

Chapter 1 Macho, Macho Hair  
  
Chibi chibi: Hi minna-chan!  
  
InuYasha: YOU AGAIN?!  
  
Chibi chibi: Yes, me. Get used to it!  
  
Sango: Now what are you going to do to us?  
  
Chibi chibi: KAREOKE!  
  
Kagome: YES! I haven't done that in a long time! It's so much fun!  
  
Miroku: What is this ke-re-o-ke though?  
  
Chibi chibi: Well, you pick a song then you sing it in front of everyone.  
  
InuYasha: Just great.......  
  
Shippo: When do we get started? I wanna do it!  
  
Chibi chibi: All right, lemme get Naraku and the others first  
  
InuYasha: WHAT?!?!  
  
Sango: WHY ARE YOU BRINGING THEM HERE?!  
  
Chibi chibi: More the merry! *Chants a spell then Kouga, Naraku, Sesshy- sama (kukuku), Kagura, and Kanna appear in front of them *  
  
Kouga: KAGOME! *Grabs her hands * I am so glad to see you again!  
  
Kagome: Likewise.......^_^;;  
  
InuYasha: HANDS OFF, WOLF!!  
  
Kouga: She's MY woman! I have the right to touch her!  
  
Chibi chibi: Now, now, no fighting or you're going to find my wrath in your faces!  
  
Naraku: What are we doing over here, human? I was plotting!  
  
Sesshy-sama: Like-wise.......*eyes Tetsusaiga *  
  
InuYasha: Over my dead body! *snort *  
  
Chibi chibi: KAREOKE TIME!  
  
Kagura: What's ka-re-o-ke?  
  
Chibi chibi: When you sing in front of everyone! Do I have to say it again?  
  
Kouga: What did you say?  
  
Chibi chibi: *face faults * I'll be right back.......*grabs his ear and pulls him behind a bush were you now hear cries of help coming from it *  
  
Miroku: I swear, I'll never grope that woman in my life.......  
  
Sango: How about, never grope another woman in your life?  
  
Chibi chibi: OK! Are we ready to start now? *comes from behind bush with a beaten up Kouga following her, whimpering *  
  
InuYasha: HA! Allowed a woman beat you up? Pathetic!  
  
Kagome: I'm warning you, InuYasha.......*glare *  
  
InuYasha: *turns head and whistles innocently * Wha? I didn't do nothin!  
  
Kagome: Yeah right  
  
Chibi chibi: NO MORE! LET'S DO THIS! *takes out hat and puts pieces of paper in it *  
  
Shippo: Whacha doing?  
  
Chibi chibi: Care to draw one out?  
  
Shippo: All right! *reaches hand into it and pulls out a piece of paper *  
  
Kanna: What does it say?  
  
Shippo: Naraku!  
  
Chibi chibi: OK! Naraku, you're first up!  
  
Naraku: *pouts * Great, why me? *Goes up and picks a song while everyone finds a beanbag to sit on *  
  
Naraku: *grabs a microphone * Hello? Hello? Kukuku?  
  
Kouga: WE CAN HEAR YOU! Just sing all ready!  
  
(A/N: For those who don't know this song, it's really Macho, Macho Man, just in Naraku's version. I redid the songs so it fits the character personality, now, on to the singing!)  
  
'Hair....wanna feel my hair?  
  
Hair....such a thrill, my hair!  
  
Hair....wanna touch my hair?  
  
Hair....it's too much, my hair!  
  
Hair, Check it out, my hair,  
  
Hair, Don't you doubt my hair,  
  
Hair, Talkin 'bout my hair,  
  
Hair, Check it out, my hair!  
  
Every man wants a macho, macho hair cut,  
  
To have the kind of hair, always in demand  
  
Brushing in the mornings, go man go  
  
Works out in the Hair Salon, hair grows  
  
You can best believe that I have macho hair  
  
Ready to get down with any not I can!  
  
*(People's voices in the background) *  
  
(HEY! HEY! HEY, HEY, HEY!)  
  
Macho, macho hair (macho hair)  
  
I've got to have macho hair  
  
Macho, macho hair!  
  
I've go to be a macho! (OW!!)  
  
Macho, macho hair!  
  
I've got to have macho hair !  
  
Macho, macho hair! (yeah, yeah!!)  
  
I've got to be a macho!!  
  
Hair, hair, hair, wanna feel my hair,  
  
Hair, hair, hair, gonna thrill my hair,  
  
Hair, hair, hair, don'tcha stop my hair,  
  
Hair, hair, hair, it's so hot, my hair!!  
  
Every man ought to have macho, macho hair,  
  
To live a life of freedom, machos make a stand,  
  
Have their own hairstyle and brushes,  
  
Possess the strength and confidence, hair's a steal,  
  
You can best believe I have macho hair,  
  
I'm a special person in anybody's land!  
  
(HEY! HEY! HEY, HEY, HEY!)  
  
Macho, macho hair (macho hair)  
  
I've got to have macho hair,  
  
Macho, macho hair,  
  
I've got to be a macho! (dig the hair on my chest!)  
  
Macho, macho hair! (see my thick, thick hair)  
  
I've got to have macho hair!  
  
Macho, macho hair  
  
I've got to be a macho! (big black locks!)  
  
Macho, macho hair (dig my hair!)  
  
I've got to have macho hair!  
  
Macho, macho hair  
  
I've got to be a macho! HEY!'  
  
Everyone: *stares at Naraku *  
  
Naraku: WHAT?!?!  
  
Chibi chibi: Ya.......THAT was quite unexpected.......  
  
Kagome: You didn't do the song right!  
  
Naraku: Hmp! I did it in my own version to fit my hair! *fingers hair *  
  
InuYasha: I thought only Fluffy liked his hair that much.......  
  
Sesshy-sama: WHAT WAS THAT?  
  
Chibi chibi: Well, we'll see you next time!  
  
Shippo: We're going all ready? I was having fun!  
  
Chibi chibi: Only one person singing per chapter!  
  
Kagome: Well, Ja ne!  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the song Macho Macho Man! I do own the redid version of macho macho man though! ^_________________^)  
  
Chibi chibi: Just a note, you see that button down there? Yeah, there? Click on it and you get a lollypop! *HERE* V *HERE* 


	2. I Want Kagome!

Chapter 2 I Want Kagome  
  
Chibi chibi: OK! Let's get this party started!  
  
Shippo: OH! Can I pick another name!?  
  
Chibi chibi: No, no Shippo, we have to let the others pick now, don't we?  
  
Shippo: *pouts * Fine...  
  
InuYasha: Can we get this over with?  
  
Kagome: We have to let everyone sing first! I have the perfect song in mind...  
  
Chibi chibi: Enough with the chitchat! Who wants to draw a name?  
  
*No one raises their hand *  
  
Chibi chibi: Anyone? You sure? OK, I get to choose then, who ever I want to! *starts to left finger *  
  
Everyone: *has freighted looks on their faces * O.O  
  
Kagura: I'll go then! *Shoves hand into the hat and draws a name *  
  
InuYasha: *chanting * Not me, not me, not me..  
  
Kagome: Who is it, Kagura?  
  
Kagura: It's Shippo's turn  
  
Shippo: YEAH! I get to sing!  
  
Chibi chibi: Ok Shippo, go find a song!  
  
Shippo: K! *goes over to the microphone then starts to flip though the pages of songs *  
  
Sesshy-sama: Hurry up, I have an appointment for my hair  
  
InuYasha: HA! I told you he loves his hair!  
  
Shippo: K! I'm ready!  
  
*Everyone sits back down on the beanbags and turns all eyes to him *  
  
'I know a miko who's tough but sweet,  
  
She's so sweet, she can't be beat,  
  
She's got everything that I love,  
  
Who sets my heart on fire!  
  
I want Kagome!  
  
*Growling from InuYasha then you hear a loud 'sit'! *  
  
I want Kagome!  
  
I want Kagome!  
  
I want Kagome!  
  
Go to see her when she comes out of the well,  
  
Ain't no finer miko in the world,  
  
You're my sister, what the demon ordered,  
  
So sweet, you make my mouth water!  
  
OH~~~~~!!  
  
I want Kagome!  
  
*More growling *  
  
I want Kagome!  
  
I want Kagome!  
  
I want Kagome!  
  
HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!  
  
Kagome on the hunt, there's nothing better,  
  
But I like Kagome when she's wrapped in my arms,  
  
Some day soon, I'll make you mine,  
  
Then I'll have candy all the time!  
  
OH~~~~~!!  
  
I want Kagome!  
  
I want Kagome!  
  
I want Kagome!  
  
I want Kagome!  
  
HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!  
  
Kagome in the morning time,  
  
Kagome in the hot sunshine,  
  
Kagome, baby, can't you see?  
  
All I want is you, Kagome!  
  
Kagome in the morning time,  
  
Kagome in the hot sunshine,  
  
Kagome, baby, can't you see?  
  
All I want is you, Kagome!  
  
HEY! HEY! HEY!  
  
All I want is you, Kagome!  
  
HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!  
  
All I want is you, Kagome!'  
  
Everyone: *burst out in applause *  
  
InuYasha: *still growling at Shippo * Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
Kagome: SHIPPO! That's so sweet of you! *goes up and hugs Shippo *  
  
Shippo: But your sweeter, Kagome!  
  
InuYasha: *glaring holes though Shippo's head *  
  
Shippo: *sticks tongue out and puts on a HA!-I-Did-Better-Then-You-Ever- Could!! Face *  
  
InuYasha: WHY YOU LITTLE--!! *charges to Shippo with claws extended *  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA! SIT!!  
  
InuYasha: *WHABAM! * WENCH!!  
  
Chibi chibi: *drying tears from her eyes * That was so sweet! I can't believe Shippo could do something like that!  
  
Sango: I must agree! *whispers * Now only if Miroku would learn a thing or two from Shippo...  
  
Miroku: I am hurt you think that I am only a pervert!  
  
Kanna: Because you are  
  
Miroku: *put on a fake shock face * Am not! I can be a gentleman if I want to!  
  
Kagura: Then do it!  
  
Miroku: Don't feel like it  
  
Chibi chibi: Then how about we play truth or dare?  
  
Kagome: HEY! We're doing kareoke, NOT truth or dare!  
  
Chibi chibi: Then we can play it after we finish the kareoke party!  
  
Kagome: *gulp *  
  
Naraku: Well, since Shippo is done, can we go now?!  
  
Chibi chibi: NOPE! There's still...7 people to go!  
  
Kouga: As long as I'm with my woman! *puts an arm around Kagome's waist *  
  
InuYasha: LET HER GO, WIMPY WOLF! *charges told Kouga *  
  
Chibi chibi: That's right! Kagome's InuYasha's woman!  
  
InuYasha: *lands face first in the dirt * WHA-WHA---WHAT?!?!?!  
  
Kagome: *bushing red crimson * THAT'S NOT TRUE!  
  
Chibi chibi: Yes it is, but before I get grounded to a bloody pulp, I would like to say, JA NE!!! *runs into the forest *  
  
InuYasha and Kagome: GET BACK HERE!! *chases after her *  
  
Shippo: Yeah, ja ne, till next time!  
  
*Fades with you hearing screams *  
  
(Disclaimer: Sue me, I own InuYasha and the song I want Candy!! *Lawyers come up * Lawyers: Then you have to give us $5,000,000,000.00 Chibi chibi: Ummm, Ok, so I don't own InuYasha!! HAPPY!? Lawyers: No, we wanted the money *walks away * Chibi chibi: At least I own the redid versions...)  
  
Chibi chibi: *hypnotized you * Click the button...the button down there...yes, you want to click the button, you want to review this wonderful and pointless fic... 


	3. Everlasten Love

Everlasten Love  
  
Shippo: AND WE'RE BACK!  
  
Miroku: What happened to Lady Chibi?  
  
InuYasha: Don't know *shuggs shoulders *  
  
Kagome: Haven't seen her either *whistles innocently *  
  
Shippo: T.T Oh, REALLY now?  
  
Naraku: Hey, since she's gone now, can we go now?  
  
Everyone: *nods heads *  
  
Shippo: NOPE!  
  
Sesshy: AND WHY NOT? *flexing claws *  
  
Shippo: Because I'M IN CHARGE! *insert evil laugh *  
  
Kouga: AND WHO MADE YOU IN CHARGE!!  
  
Shippo: Chibi did!  
  
Kanna: And when did Chibi say this?  
  
Shippo: RIGHT HERE! *holds up a letter *  
  
InuYasha: Gimme that! *grabs letter and reads it *  
  
~*~ Dear Inu Cast: If something is to happen to me, oh, say that I was beaten to a bloody pulp by InuYasha and Kagome (those two lover birds), I decree that Shippo is to take my place intill I am able to come back to the seen, and no, don't come looking for me! By the way, you people must follow Shippo's every command or you are going to hell, got that? See ya around! (or intill I completely heal) -chibi chibi ~*~  
  
Everyone: *staring at the letter *  
  
Shippo: WABAHAHAHA, YOU MUST OBEY ME!!  
  
InuYasha: Like Hell I will not!  
  
*Boulder appears from thin air and smashes into InuYasha *  
  
InuYasha: @_@ owwwwwwww  
  
Shippo: Well? Anyone else?  
  
Everyone: *shakes head no *  
  
Shippo: GOOD! Now, pick a name from the hat, Kanna!  
  
Kanna: Yes, Shippo-sama  
  
Naraku: HEY! You're only to call me sama! Not this little twit!  
  
Kanna: But I must obey his every command, Naraku *puts hand into the hat and draws a name *  
  
Sango: Well, who is it?  
  
Kanna: Kouga, it's your turn *tosses the paper what *  
  
Kouga: All right! Now to express my love to Kagome! *talking to self *  
  
InuYasha: *growling at Kouga *  
  
Shippo: Go on stage to pick a song while everyone else take a seat somewhere!  
  
*Everyone takes a seat on the floor and the beanbags while Kouga finally picked a song 10 min later *  
  
Kouga: Well, here I go!  
  
'Hearts gone astray,  
  
Keeping up where they go,  
  
I went away,  
  
When you needed me so...  
  
You won't regret,  
  
I'll come back begging to you...  
  
Don't you forget,  
  
My welcomed love I give to you,  
  
Oh Yeah~~  
  
Open up your eyes,  
  
Then you'll realize,  
  
Here I come to say,  
  
My Everlasten Love!  
  
Need you by my side,  
  
Come and be my mate,  
  
You'll never be turned down,  
  
Everlasten Love!  
  
From the very start,  
  
Open up your heart,  
  
Feel the love I got for you,  
  
Everlasten Love!  
  
This love will last forever~~  
  
This love will last forever~~  
  
'Hearts gone astray,  
  
Keeping up where they go,  
  
I went away,  
  
When you needed me so...  
  
You won't regret,  
  
I'll come back begging to you...  
  
Don't you forget,  
  
My welcomed love I give to you,  
  
Oh Yeah~~  
  
When love's gone for you,  
  
No one really knows,  
  
'Till I show my love for you,  
  
Way to lasting love!!'  
  
Everyone: *claps except InuYasha which is growling at Kouga *  
  
Kagome: *blushing like heck *  
  
Kouga: *rushes up to Kagome and takes her hands * Do you love me Kagome?  
  
Kagome: *blink blink * Eh?  
  
InuYasha: *rushes up to Kagome and takes her hands out of Kouga's hands * SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU! GOT THAT, WOLF?!?!  
  
Kouga: WHO ASKED YOU TO ANSWERE HER QUESTIONED, DOG-TURD!?  
  
InuYasha: *attacks Kouga with Tetsusaiga *  
  
Shippo: STOP FIGHTING!! THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO FIGHT!!  
  
*Kouga and InuYasha ignore him and continue fighting *  
  
Kagome: SIT!  
  
WHAMP  
  
InuYasha: What did you do that for, WENCH?!  
  
Chibi chibi: *comes out of the bushes * My, what's happening here?  
  
Shippo: You...letter...Everlasten Love...Kouga...hands...fight...sit...you  
  
Chibi chibi: I see, well, wolf and dog have been fighting, um?  
  
Kanna: *shakes head yes *  
  
Chibi chibi: Well then, I'll just have to fix that, on don't I? *pulls out a bag and spinkles some on InuYasha and Kouga * Here we go!  
  
*InuYasha runs up to Kouga and hugs him while Kouga hugs him back *  
  
InuYasha: Lets stop fighting, Ok bro.?  
  
Kouga: SURE! What do you want to do on such a fine morning?  
  
InuYasha: Let's go for a walk!  
  
Kouga: Sure!  
  
*InuYasha and Kouga walk off into the woods *  
  
Everyone: *staring with big eyes and open mouths *  
  
Kagome: What...did you...do to them?  
  
Chibi chibi: Happy powder! Works every time  
  
Sesshy: I think we should end this fic before any thing else happens...  
  
Chibi chibi: I agree with you there! Ja ne!  
  
(Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? I OWN *dun dun dun * THE TAPES! BAHAHAHAHAHA)  
  
Chibi chibi: Hit the button, yeah yeah, that button down there! You see it? Yeah yeah, you do? GOOD! Yeah yeah, now hit that button, yeah, that button and like review! Yeah yeah, that's it, review! Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah!!! 


	4. Carnival Ride

Chapter 4: Carnival Ride  
  
Chibi chibi: I'M SO SORRY, MINNA-SAN! * bow bow * I HAVEN'T UP DATED IN SOOOO LONG!!!  
  
Miroku: At least it gave us a break from your story  
  
Chibi chibi: * ignores and continues ranting on * I'll never do it again! I swear! I will update soon for now on! I will...  
  
Kagome: T.T; Yeah, anyway, where's InuYasha and Kouga?  
  
Shippo: Good question. Hasn't been at least an hour since Chibi put that powder on them?  
  
*Far off screams *  
  
Inu and Kou's voices: WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT AM I DOING WITH THIS KISAMA?!?  
  
Kagome: -_-; That would answer my question...  
  
*InuYasha and Kouga run into the clearing *  
  
InuYasha and Kouga: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT ON US, CHIBI?!?!  
  
Chibi chibi: Oh? You're back all ready? I put happy powder on ya guys since you started to fight. My inventions are so great!  
  
InuYasha and Kouga: * reaching out to get Chibi * WHY I AUGHT TA...! * looks at each other * WOULD YOU STOP COPYING ME?! * blink * STOP IT! * blink blink * WOULD YOU...  
  
Sango: Great, can we get on with the story now?  
  
Chibi chibi: Wait...where'd the evil people go? Ya now, Naraku, Sessy-sama, Kagura, Kanna?  
  
Everyone: * Looks around *  
  
Shippo: Hey, where DID they go?!  
  
Kagome: THEY DUMPED US!! Why those little...  
  
InuYasha and Kouga: WHAT?! THEY LEFT! * looks at each other again * WOULD YOU STOP IT ALL READY?!  
  
Chibi chibi: Great...now we have to continue on with out them  
  
Shippo: OH OH! CAN I PICK?! CAN I!?  
  
Chibi chibi: No, Shippo. It was Sesshy-sama's turn, but it's Miroku's turn now  
  
Miroku: YA! MY TURN! * reaches into the hat * Sango's turn! Ah, my beloved Sango, will you sing to me?  
  
Sango: * Hits Miroku over the head * I am NOT you beloved, so if you would please, shut up?! * goes up on the stage to pick a song *  
  
Chibi chibi: Ok minna! Go to your seats!  
  
*Everyone goes to their seats, while InuYasha and Kouga have a silent glaring contest from their seats besides Kagome (Inu right, Kou left) *  
  
Sango:  
  
'Unwillingly I bought my ticket  
  
Was pushed aboard as I got in  
  
Summoned up a shred of courage  
  
Waited for it to begin  
  
You pull me up  
  
You drag me down  
  
I try to scream but there's no sound  
  
I hold back one more tear that I won't cry  
  
On the carnival ride  
  
Round and round and round we go  
  
On the carnival ride  
  
Where it stops nobody knows  
  
Life is going by  
  
On the carnival ride  
  
Now I feel my emotions spinning  
  
Spinning right out of control  
  
Maybe I'm on the right track  
  
Anyway I'm on a roll  
  
You pull me up  
  
You drag me down  
  
I try to scream but there's no sound  
  
I hold back one more tear that I won't cry  
  
On the carnival ride  
  
Round and round and round we go  
  
On the carnival ride  
  
Where it stops nobody knows Life is going by  
  
On the carnival ride  
  
You pull me up  
  
You drag me down  
  
I try to scream but there's no sound  
  
I hold back one more tear that I won't cry  
  
On the carnival ride  
  
Round and round and round we go  
  
On the carnival ride  
  
Where it stops nobody knows  
  
Life is going by  
  
Like a carnival ride...'  
  
*Everyone claps except for InuYasha and Kouga, which are STILL glaring at each other *  
  
Sango: * Bows * Thank you all!  
  
Miroku: * Takes the opportunity and grabs Sango's butt * :D  
  
Sango: #O.o# * Hits Miroku with her boomerang and knocks him out *  
  
Kagome: I know exactly what you mean * pats Sango on the back and glances at InuYasha and Kouga, who, by the way, are STILL glaring at each other, but are now growling *  
  
InuYasha and Kouga: * Looks back at Kagome * WHAT?!  
  
Kagome: Arg...* shakes head *  
  
Shippo: So I guess that this chapter is done for now?  
  
Chibi chibi: Yep, so I guess I'll be wrapping it up! Oh, and WOULD YOU TWO, PLEASE STOP DOING THAT?!?  
  
InuYasha and Kouga: DOING WHAT?! * glare at each other *  
  
Sango: Please, just end this right now!!  
  
Chibi chibi: OK! C-YA ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! BAI BAI!  
  
Shippo: C-YA ALL!!  
  
~*~  
  
Chibi chibi: I, sadly, don't own InuYasha or the song, 'carnival ride'. So, it would make me very happy if you all would click that first button you see down there and review.  
  
I I  
  
I I  
  
I I  
  
I I  
  
I I  
  
I I  
  
I I  
  
I I  
  
I I  
  
I I  
  
I I  
  
I I  
  
I I  
  
I I  
  
I I  
  
I I  
  
This button down here!!  
  
V 


End file.
